


Luka (BoyxBoyxBoyxBoy)

by BoyxBoySmuttyness



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Boyxboyxboyxboy, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyxBoySmuttyness/pseuds/BoyxBoySmuttyness
Summary: ="What's so important about me?"=Meet soon to be 18 year old Luka. He's an Omega the pack he's in, or rather, being held against his will in. His everyday life is filled with over thinking his crazy Alpha's every move for his every move is something to hurt Luka. Whether it be beating him, letting others beat him, starving him, isolating him, or raping him, all Luka's Alpha does is hurt him.Why?Luka is his second chance mate...Or is he?





	Luka (BoyxBoyxBoyxBoy)

Prologue

-

The acrid stench of mold infests the air but it generally doesn't bother me much. After years of exposure, you just get used to it. Today though, the sent, mixed with a meal consisting of rotten vegetables and bread, is nauseating. The meal, if one could call it that, doesn't quite settle in my stomach and begs to be saved from my pit of acid.

The smell may not have to do with the debatable edible food because, sometimes, I get like this when I know he's coming. Just thinking of the devil makes me shiver. Another wave of nausea passes through my body. Honestly, I can't decide what's better; knowing he's coming or him coming at random. My terrible anxiety is why I opted for the latter most days.

The heavy sound of footsteps clambering down the small staircase leading down here alerts me of his presence. My breath hitches as a million thoughts rush through my head. Some pass by as they are deemed bad ideas but some linger for more than half a second before I push them away. Finally, common sense grasps onto !e and I scramble to the back of my cage. As soon as my back hits the cold wall, I freeze but I don't look up at him. As an Omega, I'm not allowed to look superiors in the eyes.

"Its been two days Lovely," he drawls slowly while kneeling in front of me. Then, he crackles loudly enough for me to jump back and hit my head on the hard wall. I don't dare complain in front of my Alpha though. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Since I'm a selective mute and don't normally talk, I shake my head no. I wish I had the liberty of knowing things. I know English, pain, and my first name. I don't get to know the month let alone the day.

"Tonight, you'll turn eighteen dear," he states before leaning in to whisper in my ear in a sad attempt to sound seductive. "Tonight, you'll finally realize I am your mate. I'll kill everyone else trying to claim you and take you for myself."

After "birthday", I kinda forgot to listen. Has it really been that long? I don't believe I've really celebrate my birthday since I turned fifteen. I looked at the ground in confusion. Why did it matter if I was turning eighteen, it's not like I'd be celebrating. Wait did he say mate?

Moon Goddess, please do not let this cruel man be my mate. Hopefully, I'll find my mate soon. I really hope it's not another Omega. As wrong as it sounds, it's for the best. I'll be forced to mate with someone else. Maybe, for once in my life, I'll be lucky and be mated to a regular pack member.

Not liking my lack of movement, Tristan lifts my chin so we are face to face before asking,"What are you thinking about Beautiful?" Rather than answering, I avoid his eyes and contrate on his rather unflattering, short, brunette hair. This will probably make his angry but I can't find it in myself to care.

Shrugging, he feigns nonchalantly and changes the subject. "There's only half an hour until midnight so I'll be staying down here with you until midnight. That way, we can figure out if we're mates sooner." Excitement laced his word making my nausea come back. 

His logic made no sense. Once upon a time, he had a mate but he rejected her. Although it should be flattering, his twisted way of thinking is just pitiful. The poor girl he was supposed to be with is now mateless. Her name is Bianca and she's one of the only pack members I consider a friend. It's so sad that he would believe he would have a Second Chance mate; a Second Chance mate named Luka.

As I sit silently fiddling with my fingers absentmindedly,  the crazy man scoots closer to me. Soon were barely an inch apart and I hate it but I make no move to move. If I did, I would be punished. Tension pullulates the air making the silence weigh heavy on me. Every once in whole, he would state the time or repeat how much he's looking forwards to us being mates. 

"Just a minute," he informs before preceding to move the other side of the cage. Subtly, I wipe my clammy hands against my pants and wait for time to pass. Mentally, I count, knowing fully my count would be a little off. I just needed a distraction. At sixty, a puzzled look appears on my face. Why hadn't I shifted? 

"I thought this would happen," Tristan mumbled more to himself than me. Confused, I patiently waited for him to explain. "Your wolf is different, weaker than most, so you won't shift until you find your true mate. Evidently, your true mate isn't me but you  will be mine. Are you able to sense your mate yet?"

As an Omega, my senses were diluted so I can't really be sure if they aren't here. Either way, my gut was telling me no. Hesitantly, I shake my head no. Pausing to think, we spend a minute in silence.

"You have three days," he says simply, as if knowing what I was thinking. Confused, I furrowed my brows hoping he would further explain.

Noting my lack of understanding he continues,"I'm going to allow you to search this lack for three days. If you aren't successful in finding your mate, I will force the mating bond between us." Shocked, my eyes widened. How am I supposed to find my mate in three days? Generally, it takes wolves months, if not years, to find their mates; some never them. I'm expected to find mine in less than half a week?

"Good luck Lovely," chuckling evilly, he leaves my room knowing fully how daunting this task will be. Unsure of how to go about this, I rub my eyes and lean against the wall. 

'What if my mate isn't in this pack?' is my last thought before I fall asleep.

Chapter One

Sore from my awkward sleeping position, I awake with stiff limbs. Numbly, I stretch, hoping to ease some of the tension but, instead, I just end up cracking some of my bones. Pops echo through my small chamber making me mentally cringe. Knowing it sometime around dawn from the small sliver  of light shine through a barricaded window, I begin my way upstairs. 

Lurking in the back of my head is the task of finding my mate. I still don't know how I'm going to solve this little issue. As much as I want to fond my mate, their safety is more important to me. If I find them, they'll probably be in some sort of danger.

At the first floor landing, one of the warriors signals for me to begin breakfast with a handful of other Omegas. Without complaint, we begin our work. Two minutes of working pass before Bianca burst through the door. She greets me and I give her a soft smile. She talks to some of the other Omegas and I listen in.

"What are you cooking?" Bianca hums.

"E-eggs," our youngest Omega stutters out. Bianca rewards her answer with a large, warm smile. 

"Eggs are my favourite," Bianca exclaims. Heat rises to the ten year olds cheeks and she beams up at Bianca. Bianca leans down and kisses the little girl's forehead. I turned around and continued my part of breakfast. I glanced over to were Bianca was only to look back at my now burnt food. Shamefully, I tapped another Omegas shoulder and she spun around to face me. I looked at the floor and gestured to the burnt food. I was surprised by a laugh that made me look at her.

"Its okay, I cooked your food too. Everyone knows you can't cook. Just clean up," she smiled at me, hope and happiness radiating off of her. I nod and begin my work immediately. Slowly, the other Omegas leave, bringing their food to the others. I cleaned slowly, hoping Tristan wasn't going to come here. I scrubbed the counter top a little harder at the thought.

Just then, Mason, the Delta, saunters in, obviously looking for me. His eyes light up like lightbulbs when he notices I'm alone. Unnerved by his studious gaze, I pick up my pace, hoping to finish and leave. Sadly, that hastened pace results in me having to take a little break.

"Don't stop. Keep that fine ass of yours moving to finish faster," Mason says after being in the kitchen with me for ten minutes. Ignoring his comment, I set back to work knowing the sooner I'm done, the sooner Mason will leave. When I'm done, I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand and toss the last dirty rag with the rest of them. I turn around and notice Mason is still here. I'd totally forgotten he was even in this room.

"Are you done?" he finally asks with a devious tone. Nervously, I nod my head but I don't make any sudden movements.

"Good because you're coming with me," he tells me as if it was normal, which, in my case, it is. He proceeds to hop off his stool and exit my room with me trailing not too far behind. With no other choice but to obey, I followed him up the three flights of stairs. Not liking the situation one bit, k thread my fingers together. I know what he's going to do.

Together, we approach his room in an uncanny silence. His face holds a constant smirk while I'm positive mine shows nothing but fear. Sadly, the short walk down the dimly lit corridor passes by quickly and, too soon, I'm lead into his luxurious living quarters. To me, it was a luxurious lion's den. To my dismay, his mate isn't present because, if she was, surely, she would be able to stop her sadistic mate. With sorrow filled eyes blankly focused on the cheap laminated floors, I wait for him to speak. 

A few beats of silence pass only increasing my nervousness before he speaks. "Kneel," he commands gruffly. Knowing what's to come, I understand the inevitability of this punishment.

After struggling to exhale a few shaky breaths that were many to be calming, I slowly sank down to the ground with my face level with his waist. The urge to cry right now is strong but I ignore it. Tears would only make this worse. One of his hands play with my blonde hair in a sad attempt to sooth me while the other begins to undo his pants. Once he is finished with that, he proceeds to take off his boxers leaving his lower half bare in front of me.

"Open your mouth," he commands like before but, this time, with an edge of excitement  in his voice. He's only a year older than the Alpha whose twenty two, yet he abuses his power more than the highest ranks in the packs does. Before he hurts me, I let my jaw fall. No matter how much they make me do this, I'm never prepared for their little friends to enter my mouth.

He enters slowly, each inch hurting note than the last. It hits the back of my throat but I hardly gag. I inhale deeply through my nose as the last inch is shoved down my throat. Bile begs to rise up my throat but I try to shove it away. He moans loudly and my nose is being tickled by his disgusting pubic hair. I suck softly just wanting it to be over. He moans much softer than before and clutches onto my hair, pulling at the roots, as he pulls himself out of my mouth.

I take a quick breath before my mouth is stuffed with cock again. I tried to suck him off as he facefucked me so he would just cum but I quickly gave up. I just let him use my mouth like I was a doll; a useless doll. Suddenly, he shoves his cock down my throat and unleashes his semen. I gag, unable to control myself, and years sprung to my eyes. I squeeze them shut and just swallow the nasty, salty cum.

It felt like it took him forever to finish but it was only ten minutes. Once he removes himself, he leaves me alone in his room while entering the adjoining bathroom. After he disappeared from my lone of sight, I jump up and race to the kitchen sink. With hurried movements, I stick my head under the running faucet in an attempt to rid my mouth of any traces of him. To my dismay, I still taste him once I dry my mouth against my shirt's sleeve. I feel disgusting, like a ton of spiders are crawling on my skin yet, I'm fully aware none are there.

I can't do this anymore but I know I won't be able to survive many more beatings. For instance, two days ago, a girl purposely knocked over a tray of food so it flew all around the dining center and I was punished. Alpha must've thrown at least half a dozen glasses at my head before I was knocked out. 

After a few moments of blankly staring at the ground just thinking, I turn my mind of sight towards a window. Just outside, it shows a thin line of treetops. 

When was the last time I was outside?

Its slightly open. Not completely open but enough for someone to climb through. Part of me yearns to escape but I'm positive I'll be caught. 

On the other hand, that window would most likely be my only chance of escape. I really don't want to be here forever.

Mentally, I develop a pros and cons list and, unsurprisingly, the cons outweigh the pros. With that in mind. I still feel my feet shuffle closer towards freedom. Soon it's only a few feet away; I can touch it.

So, I do. With shaky movements, I reach out to slide my finger along the painted white wood. This perfectly cut tree is my only way is the only I'll ever to able to leave. Although the choice is obvious, I still struggle to choose it. In the end, there is only truly one choice.


End file.
